Computer systems, in addition to standard processing resources of a central processing unit (CPU), may use computing resources provided by a graphics processing unit (GPU) to process large amounts of data in real-time. That is, although systems typically use GPUs to render graphics for display, some GPUs allow an application to use the parallel computing capabilities provided by the CPU to improve performance of the application.